On Tuesday, Ben walked to a school supply store in the evening and, after browsing for 19 minutes, decided to buy a pencil for $1.46. Ben handed the salesperson $4.47 for his purchase. How much change did Ben receive?
To find out how much change Ben received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ben paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Ben received. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Ben received $3.01 in change.